


The Beginning of The End: My Little Pony: FiM (Horror)

by UnknownFilters



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Character Death, Fanfiction, Horror, Journal, Remake, Short Story, entry, mlp, mylittlepony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: This is based on the fanfiction "Forever Faithful" (MLP) that you can listen to on youtube. I take no credit for this script, I am just rewriting it. I highly suggest you go listen to it. It is very good. Credit goes to the Author.Princess Celestia starts to write a journal, documenting the strange letters that she has received from her student, Twilight Sparkle. Who died a year ago. Things go from bad to worse as she struggles to understand if somepony is playing a prank on her or Twilight really is becoming more and more powerful in the afterlife.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: December 15 XXXX

AN: This is based on the fanfiction "Forever Faithful" that you can listen to on youtube by Scribbler Productions.

Journal Entry One: December, 15, XXXX

This is my first...Entry to this journal. When I was younger I wrote one in the castle of the two sisters. But that was centuries ago. I never found myself needing to go back and recount my life choices. But the most recent events have caused me to reconsider that notion.

I am writing this down as a timeline. The events I am about to describe might not seen significant. It may seem that I am losing my sanity by worrying about this. Maybe I am. But everything seems to be going wrong.

Today started out as usual. I made breakfast for Luna and I. We sat down, having a normal conversation for once when suddenly I received a note from Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle is supposed to be dead. She died in a terrible accident a year ago and ponies have still been grieving. Especially her friends. Not only did Twilight send me a letter but the fire that it came in, it would usually be a usual light green because of Spike but this...this was a black fire. Something I have never seen before.

Luna and I stopped what we were doing immediately. Both of us staring at the scroll on the table with anxiety. I thought this was some joke. No pony else but Twilight and Spike know how to send me letters like that. There could be no pony else. But I refused to believe that. It had to be a sick joke.

I carefully unscrolled the letter. It went as follows:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I hope you receive this letter. I believe I am dead. So if that is the case, this must be quite a surprise I imagine. I am not quite sure I am dead. I don't even know where I am. I feel cold. Lifeless. It is a new feeling. I am sitting in a dark void with nothing. I have only managed to conjure up this scroll and quill so far. 

The last thing I remember was a tree falling on top of me during a storm, then I awoke here. I am rather lonely so this is helping quite a bit. Wait... I am starting to feel something. My magic is...growing?

Yes, this seems strange. As I read this back I notice that this must not make any sense. I must continue my research. I will be sure to update you as I further try to explore my new world.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

I will admit. I am terrified. This must be a sick joke. I will try to get some sleep. Although I don't think it will come easily. Maybe I should discuss it with Luna. I dismissed the matter with her rather rudely this morning and haven't spoken to her since.

This has helped calm my nerves. I am sure I will find out how I received this letter tomorrow.

-Princess Celestia


	2. Chapter Two: December 16 XXXX

Chapter Two: December, 16, XXXX

Today wasn't any better. I have received another letter. I am trying to look at this through a logical mind. There is no way that Twilight could be communicating with me from the Afterlife. I brought this point up to Luna. Reminding her how this has never happened before. If it was going to happen, it would have already. Then she reminded me of a good point. 

"But no pony else was the element of magic."

That worries me. I am probably overthinking this. Anyway, it was mid-afternoon. I was filling out reports in my chambers when the black fire returned and a scroll dropped at my hooves. I considered calling Luna but went against it. She was busy. She didn't need me bothering her over, what is probably, a prank.

I opened it up hesitantly. It went as follows:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I have made some great progress! I have managed to create other items to appear in the void with me. It feels less empty and I have been doing lots of research about Afterlife and all of it is hypothetical of course. One day...Well, one day in your time, I might actually be able to write an entire book about my experience! Maybe I can even send it over to the real world as I do with the scrolls. Yes, I have confirmed I am sending them to you. Something deep inside me knows you are reading these.

Please don't be afraid, this is for the betterment of ponies in Equestria. Now, when I fully explore my new reality, I can confirm what is right and wrong.

On a slightly different subject, I am starting to see a faint light. It is strange that after so long in this void I am suddenly gaining such progress the more I use my magic. Amazing! If I focus on the light, it can grow bigger and come closer. I will admit, I am a bit afraid to touch it. I doubt that will last much longer. I am losing some of my...feelings. For example, I no longer feel sadness, hunger, pain, confusion or anger. I just feel nothing. I am happy to still have joy and excitement but I also doubt those will last much longer. I feel like my use of magic is somehow connected to how I shape my new reality and mind. Maybe I can conjure up other ponies? I am rather lonely. That is still a rather annoying feeling.

I realize I am rambling now. For that, I apologize. There is just so much news to share since my last report. I will let you get back to work now.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

As soon as I finished the letter, I went to one of the royal guards and ordered them to go to Ponyville with a division and see if there could be any pony forging these letters to me. The guards can keep straight faces most of the time but this must have been quite a shock when I revealed they were from Twilight that they looked at me like I was losing my sanity.

Last night, I considered that I had dreamed of the letter. That my grief over Twilight's death had not been properly buried (Pun was not intended.) and I was having a Nightmare. That wouldn't exactly explain why I still have the letter. Safely tucked into this journal. I keep rereading them. Hoping to see a clue that this couldn't be Twilight.

But it is her writing style. I know it very well. I helped her develop it. It is time for me to lower the sun. Hopefully, the guards come back soon.

-Princess Celestia


	3. Chapter 3: December, 17, XXXX

Chapter Three: December, 17, XXXX

I woke up early this morning to see another letter. It goes as follows:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

As I suspected, my fear dissipated shortly after I send the letter. I focused on the light and put my hoof through it. My mind was suddenly complied to think about the ponies in my life and I thought about you! I appeared in your room and you were asleep. I saw the letters I sent tucked into a book. Don't worry! I didn't touch anything. I couldn't actually, my hoof went through the table but as I concentrated, I was able to touch it for a few seconds. 

I, then, focused my thoughts on my friends. Specifically Rainbow Dash. Then I was in her room in her cloud house near Ponyville. She was crying. Why did she even bother crying? She kept repeating my name. Does she not understand that crying is worthless? I am dead. But there is an afterlife that is, to be quite honest, better than real life. I feel that she would be much better with me.

Maybe I can find a way to bring her to the Afterlife with me? Is that too bold of an assumption? It doesn't matter, much like how lots of things don't seem to matter anymore. Yes. I will find a way to research how to bring her over to my afterlife realm. I quickly returned to my new home and started to write this letter immediately. I feel more powerful than I ever have in my life.

I will update you further.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

I had sucked in an unsteady breath after that. That room feeling unsafe. As if I was being watched. Being studied. I heard a soft knock and a nervous guard stood at the entrance of my quarters. Revealing the news that I had feared. There was no evidence of any pony impersonating Twilight and sending me those letters.

I thanked him and he hurried off, followed by Luna entering my room without even a "Hello."

"You have been on edge ever since you received that letter from Twilight. You have been getting more haven't you?"

There was honestly no point in hiding them anymore, I pulled them out of this journal and showed them to Luna. She is obviously very concerned. Much like myself. I am beginning to believe that they are really from Twilight. What happens if she gets too powerful? No. No, I am letting my imagination run away from me.

Why can't I shake the feeling that somepony is watching me?

\---

I have gotten another letter. This one is much worse than the last. Much shorter. It simply reads:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I have done it. She is with me now. The void is better already.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

I am going to send the guards and Luna to check on Rainbow Dash now. I must be going insane. I just...have to be sure.

-Princess Celestia


	4. Chapter 4: December, 18, XXXX

Chapter Four: December 18 XXXX

She did it.

At first, I had doubts, like any reasonable pony would that Twilight was communicating with me from the Afterlife. It seemed very...unbelievable. Despite my centuries of experience, I have never encountered anything more...dangerous. Her latest letter. A continuation of the short one she gave me, cleared up what happened to Rainbow Dash in her cloud house...and why they would her with her throat slit and bloody writing on the wall saying "She with me now."

I admit this is a hard entry to write. My faithful student...I am afraid has turned into a dangerous monster in death. She has taken a life. She doesn't even feel any remorse. As she clearly pointed out in her letter. It went as follows:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

As I stated in my last letter, I have done it! Rainbow Dash is here with me now. It took more convincing than I thought it would. She didn't believe me and the Afterlife I explained to her. She thought it was a bad dream. But I was able to convince her and now the void isn't so dark anymore. In fact, it is a sky with clouds. Where she can fly as fast as she wants, as long as she wants.

So why am I not satisfied?

My friend is here. Her loyalty is unwavering. She was ready to sacrifice herself just to be with me again and yet...I am not satisfied. I need my other friends here. Well, I guess that will be my next task. Who shall it be? Perhaps Pinkie Pie? Yes! She will bring lots of joy to this realm. Pinkie will be next!

One side note I have is that I was surprised to find I didn't feel any remorse for killing her. Technically I did kill her. I convinced her to kill herself and showed her where to write the words, where to cut with the knife...Where to die. But she wasn't alone at least. I should feel something. Anything. I feel nothing.

This thought would have normally scared me. The unknown is something I didn't often welcome as you know in the living world. I find that as the surprise wore off, I didn't care that I killed her. She is with me now. This world is so much better than the real one.

It is good that at least somepony knows the hard work I am doing, Princess. I suppose I should thank you for reading these and not just throwing them out like other ponies would have done. Like Spike, probably would have done. Where is Spike anyway? I should probably check on him. Oh, sorry. I am trailing off again.

As I mentioned before, Pinkie next! I am looking forward to updating you when she comes.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

I had immediately run to get Luna, ordering her to get to Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville with guards as soon as possible. Maybe...Just Maybe we can catch Twilight in the act and stop her. Would Luna even be able to see her? Would...Her even going to stop Twilight? I don't think I am going to sleep tonight. I will stay awake. Just in case another letter comes in.

\---

I was right to stay up. Ten minutes later another letter came in. I dread to write what I have read down as my fear over what Twilight has become is growing in the pit of my centuries-old heart. She knows Luna was there. She is practically taunting me about being able to do nothing as my ponies slip away from me. She wrote the following letter:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I don't think I need to tell you that it was a success in getting Pinkie to join me. I saw Luna and the guards in the doorway of her room, screaming. You sent her to stop me, didn't you? Scared to face me yourself? Hm, no. Silly me. You were probably just waiting for another letter from me. Apologies, Princess.

I wonder what it is like to feel completely helpless as you hear about your precious citizens fading away into my realm. I used to know what hopelessness felt like but seem to have forgotten despite my vast knowledge. I find that I don't want to know either. It would make me more like you. Stressed. Weighted down by responsibilities and duty...If I was in the real world of course.

I have noticed that Rainbow Dash has the same problem as I have. Pinkie certainly brightened things up but we need...more. More ponies, more land, more everything to truly shape this land. So, I have decided to bring Fluttershy next. Hopefully, it won't be too hard. She is native, so she should be easy to convince.

Please, please don't try to stop me, princess. You know you can't. No matter what you do. You can't prevent death.

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle"

What am I going to do now? She is right. Even a goddess can't prevent the death of another pony. I know that when I awake, the element of kindness will be gone.

I can't stop it.

-Princess Celestia


	5. Chapter Five: December 19 XXXX

Chapter Five: December, 19, XXXX

I have started the preparations for hearts warming eve in the castle today. I oversaw all the decorations getting put up and I actually was able to distract my mind from the recent events for a few hours. When I lowered the sun, I received another letter, this time it was from Luna in Ponyville. Informing me that Fluttershy had passed.

I spent some time in the Chanterlot Library, restricted section. Looking for spells or really any information about the Afterlife and the dead interacting with this world.

I can't say I am surprised to have found nothing. Not even a clue. While I was looking I received another letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Fluttershy has joined us. The void is really beginning to take shape and look like...Well, Equestria! I was considering who to take next...Either Applejack or Rarity. So, I checked in on Rarity. She isn't doing well. Her boutique has fallen apart and she put Sweetybelle up for adoption because of the recent events. I have decided to do her next. You know, take her out of her misery. Personally, I am doing her a favour.

I have recently begun to hear a voice other than my conscience in my thoughts. Giving me advice on how to proceed. I know this isn't going to sound possible but, I think it is my magic speaking to me. My magic has grown and evolved in this world and is now, who I consider, a friend. A comforting friend that makes me feel pleasant when I hear them. Strange. Isn't it?

As I said before, Fluttershy is with us. She actually fainted when I appeared in front of her. I know that she is a scared pony but come on. I was in one of her dreams! Honestly. Then, when she finally awoke from her slumber, I got her to calm down in the real world and convinced her to join us like the others.

I don't think it will be hard to convince Rarity since her life is basically over at this point. She has nothing to look forward to anyway. I will continue to update you on my findings.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

I stared at the letter for a long time. I continued to research, now finding to see books on how magic evolves after death. On all accounts, when a pony dies, the magic simply leaves its body. Nothing more and nothing less happens. I am...confused and terrified of Twilight at this moment. Once she gets the rest of the elements, will she even stop then? How many ponies will she kill before she is satisfied?

I should warn Luna, another victim is about to be found.

-Princess Celestia


	6. Chapter Six: December 20 XXXX

Chapter Six: December 20 XXXX

Heart's warming eve is approaching and I find myself unable to join in the festivities. The guards, the chiefs, and servents are becoming more and more unsettled and angry at me. They are angry at me that I am not doing anything. They have interpreted these events as my felt. I supposed in a way it was. I was Twilight's teacher. I taught her many forms of magic. This may have contributed to her continuing to develop powers in the afterlife. 

They think that these deaths aren't just suicide, but murder. They are right. Twilight murdered them but I wasn't about to tell the nation that information. They would blame me more and more and eventually mutiny against me. Not that I can blame the ponies of Equestria. I am at felt here. As much as I hate to admit it. This is my felt.

Pathetic of myself really.

Luna is also becoming increasingly angrier. I believe she thinks that I am not trying to find a solution to the problem and waiting it out. Hoping that it eventually goes away. She returned in the afternoon from Ponyville. Muttering to herself. I overheard her in her bedroom as I passed by. 

Maybe I am waiting it out. 

They found Rarity. I'd rather not write the condition they found her in. It was...gruesome. 

I received another letter from Twilight.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

My appearance has changed. I was curious about how I looked after all this time. After all I haven't brushed my hair or taken a shower since I got here. Anyway, I conjured up a mirror and took a look at myself. I looked clean, I looked the same as I usually do. Other than my black eyes. My eyes are completely black. I suspect that the same will happen to my other friends once they spend more time. Use more of their...special magic.

I am taking a break today. I am trying to explore my use of magic more. I actually have wings now! Silly, I know. But, it is a nice sensation to fly. The realm looks almost like Equestria now. It is a little empty. With all this vast space and only five ponies to inhabit it. I do miss Chanterlot. The busy streets. At least I have some of a normal routine of writing you these letters.

I dare write that I may be more powerful than you now. After all, you can't interact with the Afterlife. It is an intriguing thought. I have to go now. You know who is next.

Your faithful student, 

Twilight Sparkle."

What will she do once she takes them all?

-Princess Celestia


	7. Chapter Seven: December 21 XXXX

Chapter Seven: December 21 XXXX

I am disturbed by my dream tonight. Well, I don't actually know if what happened was a dream, it seemed too real. Maybe it was a vision...No. No, that is foolish.

In my vision...dream...I was walking down the throne room hall. Luna sat on my throne holding scrolls and guards standing on either side of her. She had a large crown and necklace. Much like my own crown and jewels. She was expressionless. a sign that she was hiding her emotions. I called out her name. The guards didn't react but Luna flinched.

She ordered the guards away. They left quickly, passing me without even a glance. She rolled the scrolls up and set them aside before picking up one to the other side of her and getting up from my throne. She slowly walked towards me, unrolling the letter as she came closer.

Finally she stopped. Staring at me with a gaze that could melt ice.

"Do you know what she has done?" She asked in a soft voice.

I asked her what she was talking about. She used her magic and showed me the contents of the scroll. It was a letter from Twilight,

"Dear Princess Celestia,

You are next.

Your faithful friend,

Twilight Sparkle."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as I looked up to her for an explanation. She violently tore it into pieces and let them fall to my hoofs.

"You gave up the fight." She spat out. "You let her kill you. Sister."

Then I woke up in a cold sweat. Receiving a letter from Luna in Ponyville that Applejack, the last element has died. Suicide. But Luna and I know better. She killed them. She killed them all. I hate to admit it but, I feel hate. So much hate at Twilight. I have even considered giving in to it and unleashing my dark magic just so that I could stop this. That is my last option.

What would Luna think?

I find that...I do not care anymore.

-Princess Celestia

\-----

Princess Celestia's POV

My hoofsteps echoed on the marble floor as I crossed the Library early in the morning. I still had an hour before sunrise. I entered the restricted section carefully, ordering the guard with me to step away. I lit up my horn, pale light liting up the room filled with secrets that only Luna and I can access. I pulled all the books related to dark magic and placing them on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

I started flipping through the pages. Researching every pages of every book. Finally, I found it.

"Dark magic can be very influential in the Afterlife. You can manipulate who dies and who lives. Our king brought back his own beloved from just that fate." The page continued on to explain how to perform the spell. A smile grew on my face as I considered the spell.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw black fire. I slowly picked up the new letter. Opening it with new confidence. Then my face fell. I felt defeated.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

You are next.

Your faithful friend,

Twilight Sparkle."

No. Not like this. I activated my horn. Preparing to stop this once and for all. Suddenly I felt a blade on my neck and a soft giggle.

"Hello, Princess. It's your faithful student."

\---The End---


End file.
